Before They Were Agents: Zelenograd
by Nikolaos
Summary: "He made a different call." This is the time Clint and Natasha meet in Zelenograd, Russia, nine years after they first met in Iowa. This time they find themselves pointing a gun at each other as they both go after the same target. They need to decide if they're on the same team or if they are better off working alone, all before the other guys with guns start shooting at them.


**AN: I know people are waiting for me to update "HE IS NOT INVINCIBLE" and I promise it is coming, however this little plot bunny would not leave me alone. This addition to the "BEFORE THEY WERE AGENTS" series is the second time that Clint and Natasha meet, in their long list of times they meet before they both become Agent's of SHIELD. Warnings for the language Clint uses. Enjoy.**

 **.**

 **-SHIELD-**

 **.**

Clint's back crashed into the wooden banister, his body smashing through it before falling over the edge to the floor below. In an attempt to land on his feet he pulled his body in close and twisted, his vision focusing on the floor that was getting closer by the microsecond.

He landed too hard, forcing Clint to role forward so he could brace himself and try and get his breath back. Coming back to up to his feet, Clint had his gun up and aimed at the woman who now stood in front of him. 

"Nat?" gasped Clint in surprise at the young, petite red head who was pointing a gun at him. "Natasha? Shit, what the fuck are you doing here?" He said glancing around the extravagant decor of the Russian mansion they were standing in. He hadn't seen this girl since he'd been a kid himself. 

"Do I know you?" she asked, arching an eyebrow in question. 

Clint smirked, "You'd think you'd remember your first time. I mean it's not every day you kill a guy and then help said guy burn down the building. Of course it was nine years ago, so I guess I can forgive you." 

Clint watched as Nat's eyes widened slightly, "Barton? How?" 

"Long story," shrugged Clint. "I-" 

Gunshots were suddenly being fired from the landing above them where Clint had fell from, forcing them to duck under the safety of the overhang. 

"Okay, new question. Are you on General Dickhead's side? 'Cause I'd really hate to kill you." 

Nat quirked an eyebrow up in amusement, "No, I'm here to kill him." 

"Then what is with the dress?" asked Clint as he looked her up and down. "How do you move in that?" 

"Do you not like it? The general did?" smirked Nat as she flicked the tail end of her dress out of the way. 

"It's very pretty," smiled Clint. "Green suits you." 

"You are not Russian so you are not on the General's side, why are you here?" 

"To kill him," shrugged Clint. "He pissed off some people, they called me to rectify that. You however, started the killing early and they spotted me. Now it's all gone to shit and my exit plan went with it." 

"How does a boy from Ohio become a hit man?" asked Natasha in confusion. 

"Firstly, it's Iowa," Clint said as he stepped out from under the balcony and shot twice upwards, before stepping back to stand next to Natasha. Two bodies fell behind him, landing with a load thud. Natasha couldn't stop her eyes from widening slightly at what he'd just done. He didn't even appear to sight his targets before shooting. She was a good shot, rarely missed, but even she knew she probably would never had made those shots. 

"Secondly, shitty parents, a circus and a good deed being punished. Oooh a MAC-10." Clint dashed forward, unclipped the machine pistol from the dead guy before running back. _He was insane_ , thought Natasha. 

"Answer me this, how did _you_ get here?" asked Clint as he checked the clip of his newly acquired gun. 

"That is an equally long story," sighed Natasha. 

"Excellent, you help me kill the little shit who likes to play with little girls and you can tell me all about it over a beer." 

"I prefer vodka." 

"Oтлично" [otlichno] 

"Your pronunciation is terrible," chided Natasha. 

Clint shrugged, "I've been in the country for less than two weeks, never met a Russian before. Well, not one that talked. Now are we going to kill some bad guys or what?" 

"Yes, but on the condition that it is my bullet that goes through the general's skull." 

"Excellent, shall we begin?" said Clint as he stepped out from underneath the safety of the overhang and into the hallway and started shooting the guards that were approaching them. 

"The general is in his office on the second floor, last room on the right," shouted Natasha over the gunfire. Her back against Clint's she covered the hallway behind them as Clint led the way through the growing number of guards, picking up discarded weapons as they went. 

"God damn it," muttered Clint as he shot the last guard in front of the general's office. 

"He was already dead," pointed out Natasha. 

"I know that, but he actually managed to tag me," explained Clint as he fingered the hole in his shirt sleeve. "I actually liked this shirt," muttered Clint as he kicked the door in, his hand coming away from his shoulder covered in blood. 

Natasha shook her head as she followed Clint into the office where the general had been hiding behind his desk. 

"So there he is, I expected him to be bigger," said Clint wiping his blood stained hand on his cargo trousers. 

"I have seen many men like him, they are all small," scoffed Natasha as she shot the general in the head without warning. 

Clint took out a camera from his mid-leg pocket and took a quick picture before pocketing it again, "What?" shrugged Clint. "It's proof for my boss." 

Natasha shook her head as she tossed the gun she'd just used onto the general's body, the clip now empty. "I have this whole house wired to explode, I suggest we leave." 

"Lead the way," said Clint following her out of the room. 

"By the way, my name is not Natasha." 

Clint shrugged, "I prefer Nat anyway."

.

 **-SHIELD-**

.

"Final item in this briefing is another sighting of the Black Widow, this time thirty miles north of Moscow. She eliminated one of the last of Stalin's Gulag general's," informed Agent Bridges. 

A grainy black and white photo appeared on the projector. "This time she appeared to be working with a partner." 

"She's never worked with a partner before," stated Agent Coulson. 

"Not that we are aware of, but this time was clearly different. We're looking into it." 

"We got an ID for him?" 

"Negative, we don't even have a clear picture of this guy, this is the only one. For now we'll add it to the Black Widow file until it becomes pertinent or we gather new information which may require a different file."

.

 **-SHIELD-**

 **.**

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed this lil bit. Opinions welcome.**


End file.
